


Argument

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Kai and Lloyd get into an argument but things get a little too heated.Had this old fanfic of mine laying around LOL so sorry if it's not super well written.





	Argument

"What were you doing back there, Kai?!" Lloyd snapped.  
"Trying to stop the thieves from getting away!"  
"You destroyed half of the building!" Lloyd growled at Kai as he pointed at the burnt jewellery store.  
"Yeah, but we got the bad guys right?!" Kai argued back.  
"I had a plan and you didn't stick to it! I'm the leader, here!"  
"Well there was no way it was going to work, Lloyd! I had no choice!"  
"You could've gotten Zane to trap them in ice instead of fire!"  
"It's not my fault your plan was terrible to begin with!!! Ugh! I can't believe YOU'RE the green ninja!"  
Lloyd fell silent. He had nothing else to say back. It seems that Kai has won this argument. Kai marched off in anger and the others just stared.  
"What are YOU looking at?!" Kai growled as he summoned his dragon.  
Lloyd still stood there in shock. He just watched as Kai took off on his dragon, doing his best to hide back his tears.  
"Lloyd, are you alright?" Zane asked the blonde boy.  
"Yeah..."  
"Just ignore him, Lloyd. Kai can be an idiot when he gets angry." Cole said to Lloyd as he pat his back.  
The ninja flew back on their dragons, not too far behind Kai. Lloyd couldn't wait to get home so he could just collapse on his bed and cry. The way Kai yelled at him and the things he said really hurt him. He began to wonder...what if Kai was right? What if he is a terrible leader? What if he just holds everyone down? Would they be better off without him?  
Finally, they got home. As they walked in Kai glanced over at Lloyd. Since the flight was only a few minutes long it was still plenty of time for Kai to think. Lloyd wouldn't look at Kai, he wouldn't look at anyone. He just looked at his feet and kept quiet until they went indoors. The first thing Lloyd did was go to his room.  
He threw himself into his bed and began to cry. Even if it hasn't nearly been an hour it felt like he held his tears in for centuries.  
"Lloyd?" Said a soft voice that Lloyd knew exactly who it belonged to.  
"Go away." He sniffled.  
"Lloyd, I'm coming in." Kai argues back through the door. Even if he was disagreeing with him once again he spoke much more softly and sweetly so not to hurt Lloyd.  
"Figures. It's not like you'd want to listen to such a crummy leader."  
The door opened and Kai came in to see Lloyd on his bed face first into his pillow. "Lloyd..." Kai sat on his bed and began to pat Lloyd gently on his back.  
"You're not a crummy leader...you're a great leader." Kai whispered.  
"No I'm not..." Lloyd cried into his pillow.  
"Lloyd...what I said was stupid and it didn't mean anything. It was just anger. It wasn't the truth and it wasn't a fact or anything like that. Sometimes I say stupid things when I'm angry."  
Lloyd just stayed silent so Kai continued to speak. "You're a great leader. And you're plan was great. It just didn't turn out as we expected. I'm sorry, Lloyd." Lloyd sat up from his bed and looked at Kai with teary eyes. "Just leave me alone."  
"Lloyd, I'm sorry. So so sorry!" Kai apologies again. Lloyd grumbled, still angry at the hot head.  
"Just get out."  
"Aw! C'mon! You can't stay mad at me forever!"  
Lloyd looked away from Kai and humphed.  
"Aw, cmon, Lloyd!" Lloyd still looked away from Kai.  
"Lloyd~ Llooooyd~" Kai went closer to Lloyd and cuddled him, he tried to push him away but couldn't. Kai nuzzled his head into Lloyd's hair.  
"K-Kai! Stop it!" Lloyd cried.  
"Not until you forgive me." Kai said as he pushed him down on his bed and began to kiss him all around his face. "Kaaaaai!" Lloyd laughed at the ticklish feeling of Kai's lips pecking him all around his face.  
"Ok! Ok! I forgive you!" Lloyd laughed and Kai got off. "Just listen to me and try to be less reckless next time. Ok?"  
"Ok!"


End file.
